Cursed
by SirensCalling
Summary: Prompt from my tumblr: Storybrooke before the first curse broke and Killian is married to Regina but always knew deep down that Emma was his true love. Regina gets jealous of the time he spends with Emma in the Sheriff's station. Or as I like to think of it: how s1 would have gone down had Killian been a part of the show since the start.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am doing a Sunday Funday prompt thing for the OUaT hiatus with my friend Gabs, this one came up and instantly my followers demanded a continuation, posting it here for reasons. Hope you like it xoxo**_

* * *

><p>Emma first met Killian Jones her first moments in Storybrooke. She had driven several awkward hours with her-she could barely even believe it-her <em>son<em>, to a small town in Maine that looked like it'd been spit out of some fanciful novel of some kind. The kid refused to tell her who his parents were, and where he lived. In frustration she'd climbed out of her bug, slamming the door behind her, the sound echoing loudly as sparks flew from the street lamp above, the wind whipping at her hair.

"Can I help you?" an accented voice asked her, making her turn away from her bug.

A man stood across the way from her, dressed in a fine pressed suite jacket and slacks, a tie haphazardly tied at his collar. He was handsome, that was sure, handsome in a devil-may-care way that oozed charm and confidence.

"I don't suppose anyone around here is missing a kid?" she asked, as she shuffled her weight anxiously.

"You're her," he said, blue eyes clouding with understanding and worry.

"Oh, god, does he have everyone in this town believing I'm some kind of Savior?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What? No, you're his-I mean, you must be Henry's … his birth mother," he looked flustered. "He found you-is he with you?"

Emma eyed the man as if he were crazy. "The kid's fine. Who the hell are you?"

The man stopped, chuckling nervously as he raked a hand through his midnight black hair. "I'm sorry, I'm Killian Jones, his father."

Emma blinked at him. _This _was Captain Hook? The kid had told her all about his adoptive parents-the Evil Queen from _Snow White_ and Captain Hook from _Peter Pan. _Emma had figured the kid had read too much Disney fan fiction or something. Her theory seemed more accurate as she looked at the man in front of her. He was so … un-Captain Hook. Plus, she noted he had both of his hands.

"Oh, um. Okay. Um, Henry?" Emma tapped the window, but the kid was dead asleep. "He's ah, he's out. Um, do you wanna-?"

"No, no, I have my car, just follow me. I'm going to phone ahead and tell his mother and the sheriff we have him. She's been going crazy since we discovered he was gone."

Emma nodded as she climbed into her bug, watching as Killian climbed into a sleek black car and started off down the street. This was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

><p>"Henry!"<p>

Emma watched as a beautiful dark haired woman raced from the doors of a ritzy manor house, a handsome man with reddish brown hair following after her. Emma stood like a statue as Henry walked up towards the woman, meeting her worried gaze with one of cold trepidation.

"Why did you run away?" she asked as she held him close.

"I found my real mom!"

Emma winced at the knife sharp accusation the words made as Henry raced out of sight. Killian sighed and moved past Emma, looking from her to the woman.

"I'll check on him, Graham? Come with me?"

The other man nodded and they set off into the house.

"His real-you?" she asked as she eyed Emma up and down, her dark gaze had a way of making Emma feel as though she was dressed in rags rather than her red leather jacket and jeans.

"Hey." she said with a helpless shrug.

* * *

><p>Killian watched from upstairs as Emma Swan left with Graham. As he watched him, a strange feeling started up in his chest again. What was it about her that made Killian feel empty? Like he was missing something for so long and he had finally found it, but couldn't reach it? It was like being woken from a long sleep. The moment he'd seen her climb out of her little yellow bug, Killian had felt as though it was his very first moment of truly living.<p>

"She's leaving," Regina whispered into his shoulder as her arms twined around his chest, pressing her body against his. "I think I explained the situation plainly enough. I don't think we will see Emma Swan ever again."

The thought of never seeing her again sent a dark, burning pain through Killian's chest. But he didn't let it show on his face, he clutched Regina's hand in his, dropping a mechanical kiss to her knuckles.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>But Emma didn't leave. Instead she spent the night in the Storybrooke jail. The next thing she knew she was palling around with Henry, really getting to know the kid. When he smiled, Emma saw Neal, and that hurt but it was also heartwarming to think that this person was hers', even though he wasn't. He was Regina and Killian's according to the law.<p>

In the weeks that passed, Emma's encounters with Regina were less than warm and the other woman's character was just mean. Emma could almost believe she was some kind of Evil Queen. What she didn't understand was Killian. He was … sweet. Charming and a terrible flirt, he teased and chatted with most of the women in town but his devotion to his wife went unchecked. Not that any of the women in Storybrooke had the guts to touch the all mighty mayor's husband.

Unlike Regina, Killian was well liked by the town's citizens. While Regina was feared, Killian was respected and looked up to, just the right offset for the prickly mayor. On the day Graham offered her the deputy's position she'd run into Killian as she was exiting the dinner.

"Oh, hey, Killian." she said, as she paused in the door way.

He turned towards her and smiled, his expression shifting. "Good day, Swan. Having a nice one?"

"Granny's cocoa can make just about any day good," Emma said as she held up her covered cup.

"Henry loves cocoa, especially with-"

"-cinnamon? Yeah, that's kinda from me. Sorry," Emma chuckled.

Killian stared at her for a moment. "He's a lot like you, you know. I've noticed it more and more since you came here. He has your smile."

Emma's smile slipped away as she looked at him. "No. He … he has more of his father than me."

Killian noted the flash of hurt that appeared in her eyes at the mention of the man. Killian suddenly wanted to track down the man who'd hurt her and make him pay. Before he could say anything, Emma was rushing away, disappearing down the street.

* * *

><p>"How could you do this?" Emma asked Graham, as he adjusted his shirt. "She's <em>married<em>! To your _best friend_ for crap's sake!"

She'd been on patrol, heading home to Mary Margaret's when she had seen a man climb out of a window of Regina and Killian's mansion. It'd turned out not to be a burglar, but a half-naked Graham. When what she was seeing clicked together in Emma's mind she was angry and disgusted. Angry at Graham, disgusted that Regina would do this to Killian, disgusted that Graham would do such a thing.

"Emma! Emma wait, please. Don't tell Killian, or Henry please. This-with Regina, it's complicated."

Emma glared at him before she shook her head. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Emma was avoiding him, Killian decided as he watched her make a wide beeline away from him the moment she had glanced up from her phone and seen him coming. It'd been like that for a week. She hadn't so much as looked at him or spoken so much as a 'hi' to him.<p>

And he hated it. Killian loathed not speaking to her, he missed the sound of her voice, the smell of her shampoo when she got close enough to him. He was going crazy, Killian thought. He couldn't stomach Regina's touch anymore, couldn't respond the way he knew he was supposed to. Regina was his wife, Killian knew he was supposed to love her. But when he looked at her, and what he felt when she touched him … it didn't hold a candle to the inferno a simple word from Emma could do.

Cursing, Killian set off after her, only to have Graham intervene, snagging her arm, pulling her towards him. Graham looked like absolute shit. The two were arguing, Emma was shaking her head at him, and Graham looked as though he was pleading with her. When Graham reached out and kissed Emma, it felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. Killian staggered back, his heart lagging in his chest.

As Emma shoved Graham away, and ran from him, Killian found himself charging towards Graham, his left hand striking out and slamming hard into his face. Graham hit the ground, cursing wildly. When he looked up and saw Killian he froze.

"Killian … mate, wait. I-I'm sorry."

Killian shook his head as he reared back, ready to strike again.

"Regina and I … we never meant to hurt you and Henry."

Killian froze, staring Graham he moved away slowly, his hand dropping to his side.

_Regina._

* * *

><p>Killian found himself at Emma and Mary Margaret's loft, his chest an aching cavity, all anger and hurt washed from him. When Emma opened the door in a black tank top, her hair falling out of a messy pony tail, Killian was struck by that sensation of just <em>feeling<em> again and it was so powerful it almost brought him to his knees.

"Killian? What are you doing here? Your hand," she exclaimed as she reached out, her hand touching his and that was it.

Killian pulled her towards him, kissing her like a starving man devoured a feast. And he was starving, he was starved for love and warmth and he hadn't known it til Emma appeared. She kissed him back, her mouth meeting his, her response equally strong. He moved them against the door, pinning her there. Their tongues met, teeth nipped and their hands moved with a mind of their own. When Killian finally broke away, they were both dizzy and bated for breath. He pressed his forehead against hers' as Emma licked her lips, as though she were savoring the feel of his mouth there.

"I'm crazy. I'm sorry … ever since you came to town I've wanted to do that."

"That …that was wrong-"

"I know, I know," Killian breathed as he kissed her softly on the lips. "I know about Graham. I just … I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing."

"You-you should go to Regina," Emma whispered.

"It's never been like this with her. Never. This … this is a fire and what Regina and I are is barely a spark. I don't love her, I think I never did. When you came to town Emma … it was like waking up after a long sleep. You opened my eyes. I love you."

Emma looked at him with tear filled eyes. Love wasn't real. It was a lie. People didn't care about her, she tried to remember all her past encounters of love, of the pain they had come with, but as she looked at Killian, the past didn't seem that important.

"I …"

Killian cried out as his heart squeezed in his chest, sending him to the ground, taking Emma with him.

"Killian?!_ Killian?!_ Killian … no!_ No! Help!_"

Killian couldn't breathe, he was dying.

"Killian … Killian no … I-I love you! Don't leave me," Emma cursed as her tears streamed down her face and she dropped to his chest, her lips accidentally brushing against his chest.

Killian gasped as his heart gave a mighty thump, the pain ebbing. He blinked against the dancing darkness, a heavy breath shuddering past his lips.

All over again, it was like waking up from a dream. This life faded and he remembered who he was. Captain Hook, Lieutenant Jones. His brother, his Milah, the dark one, the evil queen, Cora-and at last Emma. He looked at her with an unfathomable awe. Reaching out, he touched her face with his left hand, the feeling incredibly new to him.

"I remember," he breathed.

* * *

><p>From her vault, Regina cursed. The heart in her hands couldn't be crushed. Why? It beat with a new vigor, shining a brighter red than Regina had ever seen in all her life. Regina's lip curled into a sneer. She didn't know how, but she knew Miss Swan was the blame. That woman … first she had tried taking Henry from her, then Graham and now Killian. She wasn't going to stand for it.<p>

This was far from over

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's what i have so far. Part two should be up soon. Sincerely hope you all liked as much as my bunch on tumblr did. Thank you for reading, and see ya soon!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's short, but it is an update. Please dont kill me. More's on its way!**_

* * *

><p>For the second time, Killian saw the world with new eyes. This new land, this Storybrooke, was a confounding place. With his memories now intact and the curse lifted from him, Killian was itching to hunt Regina down and have at her for turning into her pampered pet all these years, and demand his heart back. Then he wanted to track down the damn crocodile and wring his neck. The only things stopping him were Emma and Henry. Even with his memories returned, Killian found himself truly in love with the lass. He'd yet to reveal the truth to her, for fear of scaring her off.<p>

After he had collapsed on the ground, Killian had brushed it off as a childhood affliction. He could tell by the furrow in her brow that she didn't truly believe him, but he had kissed the worry lines away. He'd left her and sought out the one person he knew would have answers; Henry.

He slipped into the house, thankful Regina was absent. He climbed the stairs to Henry's room, to find the boy still awake hunched over his story book.

"I remember," Killian spoke suddenly, causing Henry's head to snap up.

Henry looked at the man who had raised him for ten years with wide eyes, his lips slightly apart in surprise.

"I think it's time we looked at that story book."

Henry's only answer was a smile.

* * *

><p>"So it's all really real?"<p>

Killian smiled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm. It was one thing to believe in something blindly and a whole other to have the thing you believed in to turn out to be true. Killian was walking Henry to school, the lad had hardly left his side since he had confirmed that he was indeed a character from a story book.

"Aye. But remember, Emma can't know that I remember or that I believe you. Otherwise she'll think we're both bloody insane."

"But . . . but she _has_ to believe now! You were there when the curse hit! You know I'm right! Once she hears it from you, she'll have to believe!"

Killian sighed as he dropped to the ground on one knee, meeting the gaze of the boy who he loved as a son. He may have been cursed for twenty-eight years, but his love for Henry was real. He had cared for him since he was a babe, rocked him to sleep and changed him, and washed away his tears. They were bound by something stronger than a curse.

"Henry, Emma won't accept the truth . . . not yet. We need more. We need to get her to believe in us before she can believe she's a princess from a fairy tale world meant to save a whole town from a curse."

"The whole town, huh?"

Both boys jerked to see Emma standing over them smiling softly, hands on her hips.

"Emma," Henry cried.

"Swan," Killian said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Emma just smiled drolly at him. "I saw you two and thought I'd say hi."

"We were um . . ." Henry began, fumbling for an excuse.

"Discussing Operation Cobra," Killian interjected.

Emma blinked up at him. "You know about Operation Cobra?" Emma asked Killian before turning to Henry. "He knows about Operation Cobra?"

Henry looked at Killian hesitantly before nodding. "Yeah. Oh, yeah! Thought it'd be good to have an inside source! Well, that's my bus! Gotta run!"

Emma stared after Henry's retreating form in confusion before turning back to Killian.

"How do you know about Operation Cobra?"

"The lad told me of course. I live with him, how could I not know he suspects the whole town is made up of characters from an old book?" Killian said good-naturedly.

Emma's frown didn't waver. "You do know he thinks you're Captain Hook? You know, bad perm, pencil mustache?"

Killian just smiled. Yes, he was a bit insulted by the animated incarnation of himself, but thankfully his physical appearance was a far cry from that.

"I've been called worse," Killian smiled, as he moved closer towards her. "Would you be inclined to kiss a pirate, m'lady?"

Emma stared at him wide eyed, a rose hue tinting her cheeks. "We . . . Killian . . . you know we can't . . ."

"Aye, I know. I am leaving her. Regina. And when I do, I want you to know . . . it is you I want, Emma."

Emma stared at him, her expression a solid mask, but her eyes gave her away. Killian saw the light there, the hope. When she broke away from his gaze, she ran her tongue along the seam of her lips before saying;

"About Operation Cobra, you sure it's a good idea to encourage him about this fairy tale thing?"

Killian just smiled. "Of course. Especially if it annoys Regina."

Emma gave an indignant snort before shaking her head and walking away.

* * *

><p>Regina was waiting for him when he returned from seeing Emma, sitting in the den, nursing a glass of cider. When he entered she jumped her feet, dark eyes filled with fury.<p>

"Where were you?!"

It took everything Killian had to plant a loving smile on his face, and pull the queen towards him, tilting her head back and kissing her like a man crazed with passion. Regina answered him in kind, her lips answering his, teeth biting and tongue teasing his lips.

Killian pulled away, breaking the kiss before it could go too far. He could play the besotted husband, but only so far. One thing he excelled at as a pirate was being charming.

"I was just dropping Henry off at his bus. Thought I'd let you sleep in a bit. You were out late," he dropped a quick kiss to her forehead as he smoothed his left hand down her side. "How did things go at the office? The plans for the new playground go through?"

Regina looked at him as though he had sprouted a third eye, but slowly gathered herself.

"Y-yes. Everything went fine."

"Lovely, and how's Graham?"

"Wh-what?" Regina asked in surprise.

Killian shrugged innocently. "I heard he popped in to check on you."

Something changed in Regina's eyes then. Her gazed turned into a cold black fire as she shoved him away from her, throwing her glass to the ground with a loud crash.

"You think you're so clever, don't you _Captain_?"

Killian just grinned. "Aye, _your majesty_, I do. You didn't enjoy the show?"

Regina reached out, her hand connecting soundly with his cheek.

"I should have made you a fishmonger!"

Killian smirked at her. "Too bad you became far too fond of me as a bloody _toy!_ You are lucky I don't have my hook, highness otherwise I wouldn't be the only one without a heart."

Regina curled her lip at him in disgust. "You're lucky I even gave you your hand back!"

"Trust me, I know it was for you more than me," he scoffed as he turned his back to her, pouring himself a glass of rum.

"What are you doing? Get out of my house!"

"I'll take my heart first, love. Think of it as my take of the divorce settlement," he gave her his most winning smile.

"Over my dead body," she growled at him.

"Too bad," Killian sighed, polishing off the last of his rum. "Don't forget, highness. I remember who I am, I know who you are, and what's more you might be feared in this town, but Killian Jones? Killian Jones is loved. While you struck fear into the citizens and lorded over them with your power and your curse, I managed to make friends. If you really want to play this game, just keep in mind, love, that I am a pirate."

He walked past her, pausing to glare into her dark eyes.

"And pirates do not play nicely with royalty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are amazing3 See you at chapter three <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_Loooong over due! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thank you to those of you who have followed/favorited this little fic :)_

_Special thank you to **mela16**, **The Corsair's Quill**, **Angel Bell**, **steph-the-fangirl-925** and **chickwiththebluehair** for your lovely reviews!_

_I hope you enjoy this, and also very very sorry for the slight Regina bashing . . . s1 Regina wasn't exactly a joy._

* * *

><p><em>SLUT.<em>

The word was slapped across the door and window of Emma's yellow bug, the sloppy handy work bleeding red against the yellow paint. All Emma could do was stare at it, anger and shock warring inside her. She tore her eyes away from the door of her car, glancing up and down the street as people milled past her. As Archie passed, he glanced from the door to Emma, quickly continuing on his way, avoiding her gaze. Actually everyone was pointedly trying not to look at her. Her anger was winning the battle, she struck out at the bug with a hard kick and a vehement curse. She turned away from the sight, but the word was branded behind her eyelids, appearing every time she dared close her eyes. She started back towards the loft and stopped.

This wasn't like her. She was Emma Swan, she had been through hell and back and she did _not_ run away from anything. Especially some asshole with a bottle of spray paint.

Shaking her head she began walking towards the station, her frustration growing with every step she took as people came to complete stops to whisper and stare at her. Suddenly, Emma knew exactly how Ester Prim had felt with a scarlet A on her chest. Only she had the entire word 'slut' written on her car.

She was thankful when she finally reached the station, the moment she slipped through the door she felt the weight of the townspeople's stares disappear, and the crushing force on her chest went with it.

" . . . don't care! I am the mayor and I want her fired!"

"Regina, please-"

Emma moved towards the raised voices, stopping in her tracks as she watched Regina reach out and strike Graham hard across the cheek. Emma inhaled a sharp breath of surprise, alerting them of her present. Regina whipped around to face her, dark locks swaying with the motion. Her dark eyes became slits, her painted mouth curling into a cruel line.

"Miss Swan, we were just talking about you," Regina explained, her words holding a false sweetness.

"Regina I've had a crappy morning, I really don't need you adding to it," Emma said, a sliver of weariness slipping into her voice unbidden.

Regina just glared at her as she moved towards her. Emma had no time to react when Regina's hand came flying across her face, a loud _smack_ filling the dead silence of the room. Graham lurched forward, reaching out to steady Emma, but the woman threw her hand out, stopping him.

"That is for my husband. You'll be pleased to hear he's leaving me," Regina growled. "You may have my husband but you will never have my son!"

Emma stared at Regina with wide green eyes. Killian-this was about Killian? Emma tried to open her mouth to speak when Regina's hand came back up, knocking Emma hard on the other cheek. Emma gasped, cradling her throbbing cheek in her hand as her eyes watered from the pain.

"And that is for kissing Graham. I should actually thank you, Miss Swan," the smile Regina wore was positively chilling as she continued. "You just gave me all the ammunition I ever needed to have the people of this town run you out."

Emma just stared at her in shock, unable to move as Regina leaned in close to her face, the woman's dark eyes meeting her green ones. "You will never seen Henry again. Neither of you will, I hope it was worth it."

With that Regina stormed past Emma, her shoulder knocking hard into Emma's as she went. Emma fell back against the filing cabinet, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

_Slut, slut, slut._

Emma jumped when she felt something cold press against her cheek. Graham had fished a can of soda from the fridge, pressing it gently against one burning cheek. Emma glanced away from him as her shame grew.

"You don't have to-" Emma tried to push his hand away but Graham held fast.

"Emma, just let me help you," he said firmly.

Emma simply sagged in defeat, training her eyes on the floor.

"I . . . I only kissed him . . . and I never . . . it wasn't like what she said," Emma struggled to speak but the tears burning in her eyes made her throat squeeze, making speech difficult.

"Hush, you don't have to explain," Graham murmured. "Regina is just . . . sadly you've given her the perfect excuse to make your life hell. She's quite taken to the role of martyred wife betrayed by the man she loves."

Emma scoffed, wincing as the pain in her face flared. "She never _loved_ him. You, Killian, Henry . . . you're all just . . . _possessions _to her. I don't even think she knows how to love another person."

Graham sighed heavily as he brought Emma's hand up to hold the can as he made his way to the water cooler filling a cup of water, taking a sip.

"Regina . . . her past is a complicated one," Graham began but Emma shook her head.

"No, I don't care. I don't want to hear it. Regina has treated Henry like crap since the moment I got here all in the name of trying to get rid of me. And the way she treated Killian by seeing you? Regina brought it on herself," Emma growled. "_You_ kissed _me_, not the other way around. Did you bother to tell her that?"

"Emma, I am not the enemy here! I want to help you, I am sorry for kissing you . . . I was . . . _am_ just as confused as you are. What Regina is doing isn't right but you have to be prepared for what's coming."

"Oh, yeah and what's that?" Emma huffed, removing the cold can from her face. "What can she possibly do to me?"

The look on Graham's face caused a dead weight to fall in her chest.

It was a look that clearly said 'SLUT' spray painted on her car and a few slaps were going to be the least of Emma's worries.

* * *

><p>Killian had been on his way to see Emma when he caught sight of Mary Margaret beside Emma's yellow bug. He frowned as he watched the woman, furiously scrubbing at the driver's side door. He made his way across the street to her side cold rage seeping into his chest as he saw what she was trying so furiously to wash away.<p>

_SLUT._

"Bloody hell," he breathed, startling Mary Margaret who released a rush of air.

"Killian!" she breathed, her eyes moving from him, to the brush in her hand and to the bug. "I-"

"Has she seen this?" he spoke over her, his hands curling into tight fists.

Pain flashed across Mary Margaret's face and her hasty avoidance of his gaze was the only answer he needed. Killian cursed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Where is she, Mary Margaret?" he asked as he braced his right hand on the bug.

Mary Margaret hesitated. "Killian . . . I don't think it's the best thing for her right now . . . or for you. Give it some time for all this to die down-"

"Please," he hissed, checking himself quickly as he bowed his head and struggled to disperse the anger from his voice. "I need to see her, Mary Margaret. I need to know she's all right. Who knows what else Regina has managed to put her through."

Mary Margaret stared at him, an her expression of surprise giving way to empathy and understanding.

"You really care about her don't you? Emma, I mean. You aren't just . . . playing with her," Mary Margaret said softly.

Killian snorted, a smile filled with irony hitching up the corner of his lips. "I more than simply care for her, Mary Margaret. I never wanted to turn Regina's wrath on her."

Mary Margaret sighed turning to look down the street and back to Killian, gazing up at the sky.

"She's at the sheriff station," she rushed as though the words were unwillingly torn from her. "She should still be there."

Killian grinned, reaching out to squeeze Mary Margaret's shoulder as he moved past her. "Thank you."

With that Killian took off down the street at a run. When he reached the station he was slightly out of breath. He entered without hesitation, his forget-me-not blue eyes falling on Emma's slumped form sitting at her desk, her head cradled in her hands. Killian felt his gut twist at the sight of her defeated posture, and without thinking placed a a hand on her shoulder. Emma'd head shot up, her green eyes rimmed red as their gazes met. There was an unspoken misery in her expression that prompted Killian to slip his arm around his shoulder as he took a seat at the edge of her desk, her spinning chair turning so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Swan," he whispered against her hair. "I never meant for this to happen to you."

Emma took in a shuddering breath, holding it in before she released it on a sob.

"She said I'll never see Henry again," she whispered.

Killian's hold on her tightened, pulling her tightly against his chest, allowing her to bury her face in the leather of his jacket as a her tears fell. He knew what it did to a woman like Emma to break down and cry-and in front of someone else? It would shame her. The very fact Emma was allowing him to hold her humbled him.

"I won't let that happen," he swore to her.

And if Killian was anything in this realm or any other; he was a man of his word.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhh Regina is ready to go to war! And Killian is ready to stand beside his Swan. Please review and leave me your thoughts :)<em>


End file.
